wherever you are
by wildhorses1492
Summary: Sake, with mystery too. Sam and her dad find someone on their land... and the mystery unfolds. I changed Brynna's job to social worker, because it fit well with my plot. Sam and Jake are Co-charactures with my creations, hopefully this still in esence stayes true to the books. I will need at least 10 reviews before I UD this story. Thanks!


**A/N: okay I know most people know who Sam is and who her friends are, but this wasn't originally going to be for FFN, but I figured that this story will never get published and turned into a book of any form at all; so FanFiciton-ites I'll let you read it instead! how does that sound? I changed lots of stuff to make it fit for Sam's life, but things like that statment that she lives on the Arizona-Nevada border are false, (Again that was for the pupose of my original manuscript.) as everyone on FFN knows. I'll give the original charatures name's from my original work, Sam was Bree Summrson, her dad was Shiloh Summrson, Brynna Olsen was Sophia Stillers-Summrson, Gram was Aunty June (she was really a Hispanic housekeeper who had taken care of Bree's mother and now Bree.), Jake was Todd Hendy, Jen was Amy Sutterlint, Pepper was Adam Johans (pronounced yo-hann.), Dallas was Tex Colderstint, Ross was Ty Ispet, the other people you will read about are MY creations, so no stealing them! (just kiddin'!) now for the horses; Ace was Blaze, Silly was Silver dust, (Sil was a colt, ya'll know Silly's a filly. hey I'm a poet and I don't know it! lol), Witch was Call me Callie; (Because Todd's parents owned a quarter-horse breeding ranch. Callie was short for California), I just wanted ya'll to know those names in case I accidently forget to change one so ya'll won't be going, "who's that?!" I'm going to post several chapters a page, (prolly' by accident too seeing as I'm new and don't quite know how to use this soft-ware.) and it says Book One because I'm thinkin' if people like it there'll be more of 'em. the 'thirty acre' is the similer to the 'ten acre pasture' in the Phantom Stallion books.**

Book one

Somewhere to Roam

Chapter 1

Sixteen year old Samantha Forster and her dad, Wyatt Forster were out checking their fence line for breaks after the storm that they had had last night. Sam and her father lived on the Arizona-Nevada border on their 5,000 acre cattle ranch named 'the River Bend Ranch'. As they got closer to the feed lot where the cattle were fed hay in the winter, they heard a dog barking, and cows lowering. Her father grimaced, "wild dog." Out here wild dogs were common, people from the cities and towns often would come out here and dump their dogs that they didn't want anymore; or couldn't afford. Still she hated killing them. He took his rifle out and balanced it on his knee, as they came around the bend what they saw surprised them. It wasn't just some wild dog looking for an easy meal, it looked to be a wolf-dog mix, and it was _big;_ also it wasn't alone.

A sharp whistle sounded, and Sam turned her head and saw something just as unusual. Someone she had never seen was sitting astride a beautiful grey mare. The person had on a black Stetson and faded jeans. It was already unusual but as if that wasn't enough the person was ponying three horses; one was a huge jet-black horse that was prancing on the very end of its lead, a palomino stallion, and a bay stallion that looked to be Arabian. Then whoever was riding the grey mare let out another whistle it was different from the last one, sad almost like an Arabic tune and then she heard hoof-beats. A beautiful dapple grey filly appeared galloping straight toward them, in a cloud of dust churned up by her hooves. She was an Arabian, well half Arabian at most. Sam could tell that from the way she held her tail.

"Who are you, what are you doing, and don't you know you're on private property?"

"No." was the short reply.

"Who are you and why was your dog chasing my cattle." It wasn't a question her Dad asked.

"Shadow needed some practice and I thought now was fine." The person drawled.

"Well it's not 'fine' for me!"

"I'm looking for a job, would you hire me?" The person changed the subject abruptly.

"I don't like to hire drifters, to unpredictable, one minute there here and the next minute there off sayin' they want to do and see other things."

"I ain't like that!" He exclaimed slightly desperate sounding. Well, they were assuming it was a 'he'.

"Where are you from?" "I go wherever the wind takes me." the stranger said.

_"That's a weird answer." _ Sam thought. "What's your name?" she heard her father ask. "Some people call me Misty." said the stranger. "

_So it's a girl._" "You ever trained horses before?" her dad was doing a full interrogation. "If I hadn't you think I would have these horses? "No. Lots of drifters have horses, but that doesn't make em' trainers."

"Well, if I come back with you and I can prove myself, then would you hire me?" "Perhaps I might." Sam knew her father was thinking hard; last week they had lost Ross because he didn't want to stay in Arizona anymore. When she had asked him why, he told her that there were still places out there that he wanted to see before he was "too old". Whatever _that _meant. He seemed pretty young to her.

"Fine, come on." The girl led her horses over to where they were standing. Her dad turned his horse back to the way they had come.

Sam positioned her Bay gelding, Ace, next to Misty's horse. "What are your horses' names?" "Well the Dapple-Grey is called Aria, and the Bay stallion's name is…." "Is he an Arab?" "Yes." His name is Aran, the Palomino stallion's name is Mikado, and he's a Halflinger-Thoroughbred cross. And the black's a Paso Fino-Arabian stallion his name is Shetan, after the black in the Black Stallion books." "Oh I love those books!" "What's the name of the mare you're riding?" "Her name is Oribal." "What does that mean?" "It means 'great space' but on her papers it says it means 'somewhere to roam'." "That's pretty." Inside Sam was thinking about how this person was unlike anyone she had ever met. "Do you have any siblings?" Misty inquired. "No, but my grandmother lives with us, and I have a stepmother, she's really nice I think you might get along with her really well." "Thank you." The rest of the trip was made in silence.

_"What a spectacle we must make! _ Sam thought as they entered the ranch yard. All the ranch hands stopped what they were doing to look at the odd parade of animals and people. Pepper was the youngest hand only about seventeen; he had red hair, dark tan, and a mischievous temper to match. Dallas was the Forman and her dad's right-hand man, he had been here since Sam was born, her dad had tried to get the weathered, grey-haired old cowboy to retire, but he refused to do so. Danny was the oldest of the hands nineteen or twenty, he had raven-black hair and olive green colored eyes to match, and with his tan he looked almost exotic. Her dad had hired him two years ago, he mostly kept to himself, but Sam thought he was pretty talented with horses. They came to the hitching post and Misty dismounted.

Sam turned after she had dismounted to see the hands' reactions, she was surprised to see Danny staring intently at the bay and black stallions and the dapple-grey filly. He started to walk over but just then, Sam's Gram came out of the house and announced that dinner was ready. Her Dad called out and said that they had a guest for dinner. Her Gram came down the porch steps to have a look; she turned to Sam's father and he whispered something unintelligible. "Well I never!" she took the young person by the arm and led "him" over to the house to "freshen up," As she put it. Pepper and Danny came over to help with the horses. "Boss, what do you want me to do with these other horses?" "Put them out in the thirty acre pasture, then come in and eat." "Sure thing Boss." Pepper answered. As Pepper started to unsaddle the grey mare he noticed Danny looking at the black stallion, softly Pepper heard him say, "well it's been a long time since I laid eyes on you Shetan, remember me?" the stallion snorted. Danny moved his hand as if he was going to wave good-bye, and the all of the sudden the stallion reared! Pepper was so startled that he jumped. Danny chuckled, "I'm glad that you still remember that trick." He whispered. Danny led the horse to the gate, opened it and then removed the black's halter and said, "Away with you!" the horse galloped out of sight. He did the same to the grey mare as well, minus the rearing. "We should wash up and then go in for dinner." Pepper called out. "Fine." Danny replied. A few minutes later they were in the dining room waiting for Sam's Gram and stepmother, Brynna. There was a commotion at the top of the stairs and then they came down. "You cleaned up nice even if I do say so myself!" Sam saw Pepper smirk, earning a glare from Danny.

Pepper didn't know what Danny and Sam knew; he still thought the newcomer was a boy. He was surprised when a beautiful girl with long auburn curls came down the stairs. Sam thought she heard Danny say under his breath, "still as beautiful as always." Sam glanced him. "What?" he whispered. Sam remembered when Danny first came here and how he wouldn't tell anyone about where he came from or about his past. She now wondered if he knew this girl from somewhere in his past. Gram suddenly took charge, she was in her element. "Misty you sit across from Danny, Danny introduce yourself." "She walked closer into the room and looked Danny in the eye. "Danny." Was his one worded reply. "So let's sit and eat we can get to know one another as we eat." Sam watched Danny and Misty and wondered again if they were friends from somewhere in the past.

Later after Gram cleared the dishes her dad told Misty where she would be staying for the night. "You'll sleep in the bunkhouse with the other hands, that won't be a problem will it?" "It's fine." "Tomorrow we'll see if you are what you say you are." "Tomorrow she will go with me and Brynna to get her some better clothes, instead of those tatters; and then when she comes home she can do this test of her skills, or whatever you men have planned." Sam knew that her Gram had spoken and her dad wasn't going to be able to change her mind.

Chapter 2

Brynna, Gram and Misty had just left when Sam got up, since the stores were an hour-and-a-half away. "_Poor Misty I wonder how much she's suffering in those stores?" _she heard a commotion from outside, suddenly a horse let out a terrible scream. She rushed down the stairs' and grabbed her hat and boots as she yanked open the door. What she saw shocked her into silence. Pepper and Dallas were putting up a fantastic fight, trying to get Shetan and the rest of Misty's horses out of the pasture and into the barn. Suddenly Shetan reared and broke free galloping toward the open gate and freedom, at the same time she saw her dad run into the barn. _"What could he be getting in there?" Please not a gun!" _to Sam's relief it was Danny. "Shetan, come here!" Danny yelled. Shetan stopped instantly, and turned to face Danny, eyes rolling in fear. Pepper and Dallas looked shocked. Then it hit her, no-one but her and her dad knew Misty's horses' names, she hadn't had a chance to tell anyone yet!_ "He must've known Misty before he came here, that would explain why he knows their names."_ Shetan pranced over to Danny and slung his dark head over his shoulder. Danny rubbed it affectionately, and walked to the barn, Shetan following. Dallas walked over to Wyatt. "Either that boy's got magical powers or he's seen those horses before, and I'm betting on the second." Dallas told Wyatt. "I agree; I saw that horse go crazy when you and Pepper tried to get a hold on it, I went to get him. And he came out of that barn as fast as a jackrabbit when I told him that I was gonna' put a bullet in that black devil's head." After that the horses quietly allowed the hands to take them out of the pasture, maybe because Danny was leading them.

Later that evening, when everyone was out on the porch Wyatt decided to ask Danny how he knew those horses. "Well I uh…" he trailed off, looking away. "_Misty looks nervous, I wonder what's wrong?" "Have they done something against the law?" "did they steal those horses?"_ As Sam's thoughts tumbled around in her head and Danny was looking for a reasonable answer; when Pepper piped up about hearing him say the horses' name when they first got there. "Hey! Also, how did you get that black devil to rear like that?" he added. "_Well this just gets weirder and weirder!" "_I can explain." Misty's voice said. They all turned to look at her. "He probably heard me say his name when I dismounted." "How can you account for the rearing thing and him saying he was glad, "Shetan still remembered that trick"? "This will be continued tomorrow." Wyatt's weary voice intoned. "Well I think this should be finished here and now, these kids don't need to hide their lives!" Dallas's voice shook with outrage. Danny looked everywhere but at the people staring at him, and Misty looked at him. Danny's strangled voice came moments later. Shetan was-is my horse, so is the dapple-grey Arabian. I also used to own a horse named Shadow Boy. I met Misty at Crossover Creek Ranch, where we trained stunt horses for movies and stuff…..Sam interrupted at that moment, "is Misty's dog named after him, I mean the horse?" Danny looked surprised. "I would have no idea." Sam watched as Misty unconsciously picked up Danny's hat, even though it was too big, and put it on, almost as if she did that a lot. Danny continued with his tale: "I never thought I'd see her again, because she was my bosses' daughter. Everyone looked at him when he said that. Sam knew there was more to this than them being just friends, otherwise why else would Misty have left to find him? Misty stood up next to Danny and put his hat back on his head, then leaned into him. "The reason that he left was that my father wouldn't let him marry me." "He said that I could do better than a "wandering cowboy" for a husband." Misty's sarcastic words left everyone in shock. Danny continued to make it more unbelievable. "It seemed that no matter where I went Misty would always follow; now we just stay together, I get a job a few months or a year ahead of her and then she comes and asks for one next." Wyatt voiced the words everyone had been thinking. "So are you two married?" "Do you think we aren't?" Danny said. "This has been the reason that I get fired from so many jobs." Danny said bitterly. "Sooner or later everyone catches on." "no one want a husband and wife team, they think that we're crazy, then we just get fired, say it's impossible to be married and still live like this." "Well, we proved them all wrong." Misty said defiantly. "I'd understand if you fired me right now." Danny added, looking down at Misty and giving her a small, sad smile. Dallas and Pepper were shocked so much that they just sat and stared like caught fish. Sam wondered how they could've done this for so long.

"I don't really see why I need to do that." Wyatt's voice rang out. "You work just fine to me, married or not." Danny looked shocked. "If you did really say that, and I'm not dreaming, you'd be the first person to say it." Misty looked around her. "One thing I want to know is both your ages."Brynna asked. "I'm twenty-four and Misty's twenty-one." "_Wow they're pretty young, not many people get married that I know this young." _"Well, as long as she don't interfere with your work it's fine with me." Dallas said. "It's fine with me too." Pepper added. Danny and Misty both looked stunned now. "Ya'll really don't mind?"Misty still looked doubtful. _"Well I would too if I'd been fired so many times after telling this story._" Sam thought. Suddenly Sam remembered back to the day-before about how she wondered why Danny had been looking at Misty and her- no their horses, he hadn't seen her in two years! "_Wow that's got to be hard on him; I wonder how he stands it?" "_Well it's gettin' late, we should turn in." we'll want to hear more of your story tomorrow." Wyatt dismissed everyone as easily as that. As Sam was about to close the front door she heard Danny say, "Maybe we'll make it here after all Anne, maybe." _"So her name is Anne! I wonder why people call her Misty then."_

Chapter 3

Sam woke bright and early the next day; suddenly she remembered all that had taken place the night before._ "That was the most exciting thing that had happened yesterday, besides Shetan's escape! I wonder why people didn't want them to work for them?"_ she finished getting dressed and went down stairs, perhaps everything would be easier to understand today.

The hands had eaten breakfast hours ago so she sat down at the empty table with a bowl and cereal in hand. Pouring the cereal, she stared out the window, wondering what Jake Ely, and Jen Kenworthy, her best friends; would say about this! Putting her bowl in the sink she grabbed her hat off the rack by the door and headed out to do chores,

Jake and Jen were coming over later, and she couldn't wait to tell them everything! She walked out the corral, after she had finished her barn chores, to see what Misty was doing. When she got there she was demonstrating with Aran, making him bow, rear, and lie down. "He can do most of the stunts you see in the movies as well." She explained. "He can also be ridden bare-back and bridle-less, he comes to a total stop if you fall off, or when you're mounting up. As she finished her sentence and went back demonstrating Sam heard the sound of hoof-beats coming up to the house. She ran over and waited while the riders dismounted, then said; "Jake, Jen, you'll never guess!" "What?" Jen inquired. We have a new hand to replace Ross, and boy does she ever have a story!" "Come on!" Sam jogged in the direction of the corral. "Did Sam just say "she"? "Think so, but we'll never know unless we follow her." With that Jake strode over to where Sam was." What's so intrestin' 'bout this new hand?" "See for yourself!" Sam gestured with her hand at the inside of the corral. "It's a girl." He said with wonder in his voice. "Her names Misty. And that's not all about her!" "Stay for dinner and you'll hear lots more!" Jake looked skeptical about this. "I'll go call my mom." He walked toward the ranch house to use the phone. Jen came up just then, after letting her Palomino, two year old horse, Silly, short for Silk Stockings, out into the pasture. "Whose horses are those in the 30 acre pasture?" "The new hand's." Sam nodded at the corral wall. Jen climbed up and took a look. "It's a girl!" she said in shock. "Call your mom and ask if it's okay to stay for dinner, please! This girl's got a secret that you don't want to miss!" Jen was just about to go inside and use the phone after Jake, when a stallion's scream broke the air. "What's going on?" Jen said, as the two girls ran to the "30 acre." Sam asked hesitantly, "did you put Silly in the thirty acre?" "Yes, why?" "Because there are stallions in there, and they might think that Silly is a challenger to their herd!" "Oh no!" moaned Jen. But when they reached the pasture, it was Silly who was running back and forth and screaming, but the other horses were grazing as if nothing was going on. "I should have thought of that!" Sam said. "Thought of what?" "These horses are movie horses, I mean stunt horses, and even though it's natural for a stallion to want to fight, these guys won't unless their told, like actors." "What do you mean 'movie horses'?" Jen asked. "Misty, the new hand co trained them with someone I want to keep nameless, at a stunt farm where they train horses that act in movies." "I'm going to defiantly try to stay now!"

She and Jake did stay. After dinner when everyone congregated on the porch, Dallas brought up the conversation of last night. "Where's Misty and Danny?" Pepper asked. "Right here." Was an answer from the edge of the porch. Misty and Danny came up the steps and leaned against the railings. Danny put his arm around Misty's waist. "Should I explain to these two?" Danny inquired. "Sure, if you feel like it's necessary."

"Well Misty's my wife, and I met her at Crossover Creek Ranch, where we trained stunt horses, the black stallion and the dapple-grey filly are mine, and so far you're the first people that want to hire us." "Together I mean." He added the last bit because Jake looked like he couldn't figure out why people wouldn't want to hire them. "The reason is that people think that since we're young that we'll want to start a family if we get settled." This made Wyatt frown, he hadn't thought of that before.

Misty looked slightly nervous. But she saw Wyatt frown at that and said; "we aren't going to think of that till we've got a place of our own." But even as she said it she looked uncertain. Danny added, "We don't want to impose on anyone or have their pity, besides it would be stupid, we wouldn't be able to afford children on so small an income." Brynna asked the next question. "Why did you leave her dad's ranch, and Danny, why did you take her with you?" Danny replied hotly, "I left because that man didn't like the way I trained horses, or to be more truthful, he fired me because he didn't like the fact that I liked his daughter, and that I proposed to her. To answer your second question she followed me! She had always been a tag-along, that's why I gave her the nickname Misty, always popping up unexpectedly, like the mist." he said the last bit of his sentence with mock exasperation. "Danny I wasn't trying to anger you, but you need to remember I work with the government, in cases quite similar to this, where people marry who are too young; or marry without legal permission." Sam's stepmother being a social worker. Danny looked as if he was slightly amused. "So your saying that if she, or both of us had been too young, you would have done somethin' 'bout it?" "Yes- I mean perhaps." "Danny what _is_ your last name?" Jake asked innocently. "You'll think this funny, but its Diamond, Daniel Diamond." "You're kidding right?" Pepper said chuckling. "It's no joke." Misty said. Gram's voice; "Misty we know Danny's name but we don't know your real name." silence reigned for a moment, then in a trembling voice, "its Anne, Anne Marie Corson Diamond." "What!" Came Jen's voice. "You're not THE Anne Corson, are you?" Anne looked scared, until Danny leaned down and said something to her. "Well yes I am, how do you know that?"She asked tentivly "Your dad trains the best movie horses I've ever seen!" "Actually my dad doesn't train them, Danny and his dad used to." "Danny's dad?" Sam asked. "Well my dad _did_ train them, he had been doing a jumping stunt with Shetan but he accidentally fell off and was crushed to death by him, it wasn't Shetan's fault, he was only two and a-half."Anne spoke up: "It was _my_ dad's fault, he forced Tom to do that ridiculous stunt, that or lose his job!" then there was Shadow boy….. Danny trailed of as if the thought made him painfully sad, yet was also a good memory. Anne continued, "He had been Danny's last gift from his dad, before he…. Died. Danny was training him in the round pen to rear on cue, because he'd been having problems with that. Well my dad came over, first I must tell you this, Shadow Boy was Shetan's older half-brother, and he never let anyone within a twenty foot radius, same as Shetan, because he was so wild. Danny was the only one that could be close to him without any real fear of being kicked." "Well anyway, my dad came to the fence and Shadow Boy freaked out, he reared and bucked, then tore the lunge line right out of Danny's hands. He ran to the fence where my dad was standing and instead of my dad moving like he should've he cracked a whip in the horses' face! Shadow tried to jump over and away, back to Danny, but the lunge caught in his legs.

There was a sickening crash as he broke the heavy fence around the corral that I'll never forget. And I was in the barn when it happened. He died instantly, and felt no pain when he…. fell from a broken neck, the vet had told Danny later." "But can something like saying he 'died instantly.' Change the way you feel, or make the pain _you_ feel go away?" by the time Anne had finished she of had tears on her face, as did all the women present.

"What did he look like?" Sam asked hesitantly, afraid that would bring up more painful thoughts and memories. "He was black, but he had grey shadowing around his face, his legs and rump." Danny said quietly. "He sounds like he was beautiful." Brynna and gram said. "He was. His filly looks like him a lot, she even has his spirit." "You mean the dapple-grey?" "Yes." "I suppose saying 'I'm sorry' won't help." Sam said quietly, knowing almost what it was like to lose your own horse. "Not really, no." Danny answered. "He would've been a great horse had he lived." Danny's voice broke as he said the last words. "Yes, the best of the best." Anne replied. "What's your fathers' name, Anne?" Brynna asked, because if she could find this out she was going to call him and tell him where his daughter was and that she was in good hands. "I don't think that I want to tell you that at the moment." She said quietly and looked up at Danny.

Chapter four:

"This has been interesting, but I and Jen should probably get going." "My mom said I have permission to stay overnight Jake, so is it okay if you go home alone?" "Naw, it's fine. I just thought that if you were going home you wouldn't want to go alone; bein' a girl and all." He jumped over the porch railings whistling , heading off into the darkness. They all heard an answering whistle, like the fighting call of a wild stallion. Danny and Anne looked worried. "What's wrong?" Pepper inquired. "That was Shetan." Anne answered nervously. Danny jumped over the porch railings and ran in the direction of the thirty acre. "Jake's horse was tied on the hitching rail outside the Ten Acre!"Sam said fearfully. And if Shetan was as close as everyone thought, he would be killed. Everyone followed Danny, when they got there what they saw scared them all. Shetan had jumped the fence and was standing directly in front of Jake, but he was protecting him and his horse. Not trying to kill them. On the other side of Shetan a thin cougar hissed and spat menacingly. Wyatt handed Danny a rifle he had brought with him, in case Shetan couldn't be stopped. "Shoot the cat, before it kills your horse!" Wyatt said tensely. Danny pushed the gun away. "Jake, untie your horse, slowly so as not to attract the cat away from Shetan. Then put the reins over his neck, slowly! Good, now tie 'em to the horn. Back up, keep your hand on your horses' neck." Jake did as he was told. Danny grabbed his arm as soon as he was in reach. "Shetan attack, now!" Sam looked confused as did most of the others, Misty explained, "In movies with horses, like Return of The Man from Snowy River, remember when the black brumby reared up and attacked the guy with the sword, because the horse was "defending" Jim Craig?" "Well that horse had to be trained to rear and attack on cue, and since Shetan is a movie horse he was trained the same way. "But Shetan has little difference, a difference that kept him from ever being in movies that require this certain skill; he actually will attack to kill, most likely 'cause his ancestors were war horses."

Everyone watched from a safe distance away, as Shetan chased the cougar into the darkness. When they could no longer see him Danny called out, "Taala hona Shetan!" Shetan came out of the darkness and reared in front of him as if to say, "_don't you think I did a great job defending that kid and his horse?"_ "Taht!" Shetan's ears pricked forward as each of the words that he had known since birth were said to him, and he obeyed instantly. The great black horse lowered his head onto the young man's shoulder, nudging him lightly, not enough to knock him off balance, but enough to push him back slightly. "Okay, okay!" Danny laughed softly at the big black as he reached up and scratched the stallion's forehead. "Good boy, my Shetan." Danny whispered. Misty came forward with a halter for the stallion, but when it was buckled on the horse you could see it wasn't any ordinary halter. It had tassels and beads hanging off of it, and the leather was a pale whitish-tan. Shetan pranced and half-reared when Danny held the end of the lead. He now truly looked like an ancient war horse from the deserts of Araby.

"Well we all had best be gettin' to bed, goodnight all!" Wyatt said he gathered up his family and waved goodnight to the hands as they all made their way to the bunk houses. Sam, the last one to go in the house, turned and looked back. Just as she did Shetan reared, gave a lonely sounding whinny, and galloped off into the dark pasture. She smiled, _life_, she thought, _can't get any cooler than this._

**A/N: okay, what did you think? I know that Jake is supposed to be this great horse whisperer type, but I wanted to spruse things up, also this was when I make Sam and Jake fall in love everyone won't wonder about "isn't he supposed to be at river bend?" Taala hona is Arabic and means 'come back.' 'Taht' means 'down' in Arabic. tell me what you think! Cookies for everyone who reviews! (Not really, since I ate them all myself. lol) But you can have a yummy ciber cookie! **


End file.
